


Pyjamiraculous

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, PJ Masks
Genre: Cross Over, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir come across three strangers while out on patrol, promptly managing to mess up their operations. Now, they must help the junior heroes to make up for their blunder before things get out of hand.





	Pyjamiraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip for other writers:  
> Reign - To hold royal office, the period of rule of a monarch  
> Rein - a long, narrow strap attached at one end to a horse's bit, typically used in pairs to guide or check a horse in riding or driving. The power to direct and control. The origin of the phrase, to "rein something in."  
> These are not interchangeable.  
> This has been a PSA  
> Thank you

'Bet you can't catch me,' Ladybug taunted as she ran over the rooftops, looking over her shoulder to poke her tongue out at Chat Noir.

'Keep dreaming, Bug,' Chat Noir retorted, 'we all know I'm faster than you.'

They raced across the city, keeping to the shadows, away from the prying eyes of the public. Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to be on a routine night patrol, but the evening had been quiet and they had grown restless. They ran too fast to notice if anything were amiss below them.

Just as Chat Noir was about to close his hand around Ladybug's arm, she stopped. Chat Noir's arms windmilled, his body tipping precariously forward, as he tried to stop his momentum before he barrelled into Ladybug.

'What's the matter?' he asked as he righted himself.

Ladybug pointed. 'Over there. Do you see that?'

Chat Noir peered into the distance. Three small figures ran across the rooftops two blocks away from them. 'What the heck?'

'Let's go check it out.' Ladybug tugged on his arm once, before letting go and chasing the figures.

'You know, it's not unusual for other people to walk across the roofs,' Chat Noir reasoned.

Ladybug didn't bother to look back at him. 'I know that. But they were moving like they were trying to be sneaky. They were also really small.'

'So, you think they might be toddlers evading their bedtimes?'

Ladybug laughed. 'Something like that. If they are just a bunch of kids out after curfew, we have a duty of care to make sure they get back home safely.'

Chat Noir shrugged. 'You're the boss.'

However, the three kids moved rapidly, jumping and seemingly gliding, as they ran.

'They're moving awfully quick, LB,' Chat Noir observed. 'Something's not adding up here.'

Ladybug nodded. 'You're right. We should just tail them for now and see what they're up to.'

Ladybug and Chat Noir almost lost sight of them in the dark, and around corners, as they stealthily followed the trio. When they stopped on a rooftop adjacent to the Louvre, Ladybug and Chat Noir slowed down, cautiously observing the group.

As they watched, the Louvre lit up and its sirens blared. The kids jumped down to stand facing the main entrance. Ladybug waved Chat Noir forward as they pursued, landing before the children in the courtyard.

'All right, kids. It's over. What are you up to?' Chat Noir asked, planting his staff between his feet and leaning on it. Behind him, the front doors slammed open. Turning, Ladybug and Chat Noir saw another child carrying something under her arm and riding on a crescent shaped glider.

'You're too late, PJ Pests. This painting is mine,' the girl cried as she flew away.

'No. You let Luna Girl get away,' a small boy in a blue cat costume and mask accused.

Chat Noir stared at him, critically. The boy returned the glare, unflinching.

'We're sorry,' Ladybug interjected, holding up her hands in a peaceful gesture.

'Oh, my gosh. You're Ladybug,' a girl in a red, bird-like costume and mask, squealed. 'You're my most favourite hero ever,' she hopped around Ladybug, stifling her squeaks of joy with her hands.

'I thought you liked Flossy Flash,' a boy in a green costume and mask asked, quizzically.

The girl rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh of exasperation. 'Flossy Flash is a book character. Ladybug is a real life hero.' Turning back to Ladybug, the girl introduced herself. 'I'm Owlette, by the way. The boy in green is Gekko, and the one in blue is Catboy.'

Ladybug snickered. 'It's nice to meet you,' she replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

Chat Noir and Catboy were still trying to stare each other down. Then, they both brought an arm up to point at the other. 'Copycat,' they cried simultaneously.

Chat Noir placed his fists on his hips, frowning at Catboy. 'I'm pretty sure my superhero career pre-dates yours, you little wannabe.'

Catboy puffed out his chest. 'I don't know what that means, but you should stop copying me. It's not very nice.'

Ladybug laughed, as Chat Noir pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. 'It means I was a cat hero before you were. So, you should stop copying me,' he explained with poorly concealed impatience.

'Lighten up, Kitty,' Ladybug admonished, 'I think they're cute.' She patted Owlette's head as she hugged Ladybug's legs.

Chat Noir crossed his arms and harrumphed.

Ignoring him, Ladybug asked, 'who are you guys, anyway?'

Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko struck heroic poses together. 'We're the Les Pyjamasques,' they cried.

'Oh boy,' Chat Noir grumbled. 'Little kids in footie pyjamas think they're superheroes. You know you're out way past your bedtimes, right?'

'Chat,' Ladybug said, warningly.

Chat Noir gestured at the kids. 'Seriously, look at them. They're, like, five years old.'

'We're six,' Gekko corrected, defensively.

'Oh, excuse me. What a difference a year makes,' Chat Noir replied, caustically.

Ladybug crossed her arms and frowned at Chat Noir. 'Seriously? Be nice, all right.'

'They should be in bed, asleep,' he grumbled, mutinously.

'We would have gone home by now, but you jumped in and messed everything up. Now, Luna Girl's gotten away, because of you,' Catboy scolded.

Ladybug cringed. 'I'm really sorry about that. How about Chat Noir and I help you catch her?'

Owlette hung her head. 'Luna Girl is too fast on her glider. She'd be miles away by now.'

Ladybug pumped her fist. 'If we work together, I'm sure we can catch her. She was heading that way, right?' Ladybug pointed, the kids turning to look in the direction indicated. 'If we leave now, I'm sure we can catch up.'

Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko put their fists together. 'PJ Masks, we're on our way. Into the night to save the day,' they chanted.

Chat Noir put his face in his hand. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir 's arm and chased after the PJ Masks, already in pursuit of Luna Girl.

 

* * *

 

'I can't see anything,' Gekko complained as they traversed the rooftops.

'Owl Eyes,' Owlette intoned. She pointed. 'Over there. I see a swarm of Luna moths.'

They headed toward the insects at a run.

'I should've brought the Cat Car,' Catboy wheezed.

Chat Noir's eyes bulged, his mouth falling open. 'You have a car? How can you have a car? You're six. You couldn't even see over the dash.'

Catboy smirked and kept running.

'Why you little,' Chat Noir growled. 'How come I don't have a car?' he asked Ladybug.

'You're not old enough, Chaton,' she teased. 'You don't even shave regularly yet.'

Chat Noir spluttered incoherently.

'How old are you guys?' Owlette asked.

Chat Noir drew up to his full height. 'We're fifteen.'

Gekko's eyes widened. 'You're so old,' he exclaimed.

Chat Noir deflated. 'I am not,' he cried.

Gekko looked at him, askance.

Catboy turned to them, placing a finger over his lips. They had almost caught up with the luna moths, so they hid behind a low divide to watch.

'What is it with bad guys and butterflies?' Chat Noir asked.

'Actually, those're moths,' Catboy explained.

Chat Noir snorted, but crouched lower as Luna Girl appeared from within the swarm, still on her glider with her back to them.

She laughed. 'Finally, I have something to begin my collection. This painting is perfect.' She held up Vincent van Gogh's The Starry Night. 'This will look great in my room.'

'Is she seriously monologuing right now?' Chat Noir asked, incredulous.

Ladybug shushed him. 'We need to hear more if we want to learn how to defeat her. I can't believe she took The Starry Night. That painting's on loan from the Museum of Modern Art in New York. Outrageous,' she groused.

Chat Noir pushed himself back to sit in a tailor's position and crossed his arms. 'This whole thing is unbelievable. We didn't get our powers until we were fourteen, but these kids get theirs at six, and a car. I'm telling you, there's no justice in the world.'

'Will you zip it, Chat? We're trying to listen,' Ladybug scolded him.

Chat Noir turned away. 'I'm just saying this isn't something kids can handle. They're going to have to grow up, hard and fast, if they want to survive this.'

'Like we did?' Ladybug asked.

'We're older. We're more mentally and emotionally equipped to deal with this.'

Ladybug patted Owlette's head. 'They're good kids, they can handle it. They're very mature for their age.'

Owlette and Gekko smiled happily up at Ladybug.

'So mature, right up until the time when the green one falls in love with Sailor Moon over there,' Chat Noir scoffed.

Owlette and Catboy glanced suspiciously at Gekko. 'Eew,' they chimed.

Gekko blushed, furiously. 'What? There's no way that'll ever happen. Gross.'

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. 'Sure, whatever you say, Kid.'

'It looks like Luna Girl's done bragging,' Catboy observed.

'Ok, she's your villain, guys. How do you want to handle this?' Ladybug asked.

Catboy looked thoughtful. 'Ok. Owlette and Gekko can come at her from the sides and distract her. I'll jump over her head and grab her Luna Magnet Device, so she can't take anything else. Chat Noir can then snatch the painting and throw it over to Ladybug, here, where it'll be safe. All right, everyone?'

'Right,' they chorused.

Owlette crept to the left of Luna Girl, who was still looking away from them. Gekko snuck around to the right. Together, they pounced on Luna Girl atop her glider, grabbing her arms as she squawked in outrage.

Catboy called, 'Super Cat Jump,' and leapt over Luna Girl's head, taking a small, hand-held device from her as he went.

Chat Noir darted forward and took the painting as it slipped from the glider.

'Where did you come from?' Luna Girl demanded, voice shrill.

'Over there,' Chat Noir replied, as he threw the painting toward Ladybug.

She caught it with her yoyo, bringing it safely back to her waiting hands. 'Gotcha.'

Owlette and Gekko pulled Luna Girl from her glider and turned her around to face Ladybug and Chat Noir.

'You know it's wrong to steal. Art is for everyone to enjoy,' Ladybug admonished.

Luna Girl's face was turning red. 'No,' she shrieked. 'It's mine. I want it. Give it back you, you pesky bug.'

Chat Noir snickered. 'Gonna need some aloe for that burn.'

Luna Girl stomped her foot. 'Give it back. It's mine. I want it, I want it, I want it,' she hollered.

Ladybug shook her head. 'Let's get this back to the museum. You three can take care of her, right?'

Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko nodded, mumbling assurances.

'Great. Come on, Kitty, we have a masterpiece to return.'

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to leave.

'Oh, no,' wailed Owlette.

'What's going on?' Gekko cried, distressed.

'Get back, guys,' Catboy ordered, dropping the magnet device.

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned back around to see darkness bubbling across Luna Girl's body.

'Get away from there, now,' Chat Noir shouted.

They leapt backward as Luna Girl's new form was revealed. Her short, sparkly silver hair had become dark and dull. The dark mask around her eyes changed shape, and her grey and black suit darkened until it was completely black. The only thing to stay the same was the crescent moon emblem on her chest.

'Luna Girl?' Gekko asked, nervously.

She threw her arms up. 'No, I am Luna Eclipse. Give me back my painting, Ladybug. While you're at it, you can give me your Miraculous, too.'

The PJ Masks ran over to Ladybug and Chat Noir, to stand defensively in front of them.

'Get the painting back to the museum,' Catboy told them.

Chat Noir shook his head. 'Sorry, kid, but she's an akuma now. That means she's in our jurisdiction. You guys take the painting back. Now,' he barked when they hesitated.

Ladybug handed the painting to Owlette, who accepted it tentatively.

'Will you be all right?' Owlette asked with wide eyes.

Ladybug winked at her. 'We'll be fine. It's just another Tuesday for us.'

Owlette smiled wide before running after Catboy and Gekko.

Chat Noir's shoulders sagged with relief. 'Now that the Tiny Tots are out of the way, we can do some real work.'

Ladybug held up a hand. 'Just remember, there's still a little girl in there.'

Chat Noir nodded. 'I know.'

They exchanged a quick grin before they leapt into battle.

Luna Eclipse proved to be more trouble than they anticipated. She stepped back onto her glider and hovered, just out of arm's reach, as she taunted them. She had also retrieved her Magnet Device, now augmented by the akuma, and picked them up in its beam before tossing them over the side of the building when they got too close.

Chat Noir was getting increasingly frustrated. 'This ends now,' he snarled. 'Cataclysm.'

He jumped up, barely managing to touch the glider before Luna Eclipse threw him aside once more. He grinned as she squawked, her glider crumbling to pieces beneath her. She fell to the roof with a solid thump, dazed.

Ladybug attempted to grab her device, but Luna Eclipse was too quick. She jumped to her feet and fled to the rooftop access door, darting inside and locking it behind her.

'She's on foot; she won't get far,' Chat Noir said.

Ladybug nodded. 'Let's go wait for her outside the entrance. If she wants to leave, that's the only exit.'

Chat Noir grinned. 'Good thinking, Milady.'

They descended to street level, and waited by the large, double doors, Chat Noir hopping from foot to foot. 'Come on, come on, come on,' he muttered, impatiently.

A faint sound caught Ladybug's attention. She looked up and her eyes widened. 'There,' she called, pointing upward.

Chat Noir looked up as well. Above the roof, a swarm of luna moths carried Luna Eclipse away as she laughed down at them.

'You'll never catch me, Ladybutt and Chat Dork,' she cackled.

'Well, that's just great,' Chat Noir huffed. His ring beeped. 'Oh, come on.'

Ladybug groaned. 'You recharge, I'll tail Luna Eclipse.'

Chat Noir agreed, and Ladybug took off. He was by her side again soon after, to both of their relief.

'I hate this kid. No respect for the basic laws of physics,' Chat Noir grumbled, by way of greeting.

They pursued Luna Eclipse across the city, the PJ Masks re-joining them twenty minutes later.

'The painting is back where it should be,' Owlette reported.

'Good job, you three,' Ladybug praised them. They puffed up with pride.

'What happened with Luna Girl, I mean, Luna Eclipse?' Gekko asked.

Ladybug filled them in as they chased her, still atop her moth platform. She eventually halted above the Seine.

'Quit chasing me,' Luna Eclipse whined.

Ladybug stepped to the font of their small group. 'You've been tainted by one of Papillon's akumas. Let me help you.'

Owlette came to stand beside Ladybug. 'You're not yourself, Luna Girl.'

'My name is Luna Eclipse,' she shrieked back, fists balled at her sides.

Gekko moved to stand at Ladybug's other side. 'Let us help you,' he pleaded.

Luna Eclipse raised the arm holding her Magnet Device. Water surged above the canal, matching her movements. 'I don't want your help,' she shouted as she brought her arm sharply down.

Water cascaded over the group, the force knocking them down and pushing them back. Chat Noir and Catboy yowled, leaping onto the closest rooftop and shaking the water off.

'Water phobia?' Chat Noir asked, conversationally.

'You too, huh?' Catboy answered.

They both sighed gustily before jumping down, and re-joining their teammates.

The fight was long and arduous. Every time one of them got too close, Luna Eclipse would shove them back with a wall of water. Chat Noir and Catboy would wail each time and leap out of the danger zone, then have to sheepishly creep back and apologise for abandoning their friends.

Fed up, Ladybug stomped her foot. 'This is absurd. We have to get her away from the water, off of those moths, and get that device from her before we can cleanse the akuma. How are we supposed to do any of that in these conditions?'

'Do you know where the akuma is?' Chat Noir asked.

'I suspect it's in that magnet thingy.'

Catboy stepped in. 'She's using that to control the water. She won't give it up easily.'

'What's up with that, anyway?' Gekko interrupted. 'She's never controlled water like that before.'

'You're all so stupid,' Luna Eclipse cried. 'The moon controls the tides, so now, I control the Seine. Take that,' she said, gleefully, as another wave rolled over them. Chat Noir and Catboy remained stoically in place.

Owlette looked thoughtful. 'Does the Seine even have tides?'

Ladybug and Chat Noir paused. 'Uhhh,' they said in unison, both trying to recall what they'd learned in school.

'Doesn't matter,' Gekko interjected with a shrug. 'Luna Eclipse believes it, and that's what counts right now.'

'Right. Let's get it together, guys,' Ladybug said. 'I think I have a plan. Lucky Charm.'

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir carried Owlette with him as he raised himself up on his staff, to stand at eye level with Luna Eclipse. He then threw Owlette as hard as he could at Luna Eclipse. Owlette spread her cape and flew toward Luna Eclipse faster than she could have done on her own. The force of their collision knocked Luna Eclipse off her stand, and she fell toward the water. Owlette caught her as Ladybug threw her Lucky Charm, a large net, over the swarm of moths and pulled them to the ground.

Once Owlette had dropped Lune Eclipse in front of Ladybug, , Catboy and Gekko leapt forward and pinned her arms to the ground. Ladybug strode forward and plucked the device from Luna Eclipse's hand.

'Hey, give that back, you thief,' she ordered.

Chat Noir snorted. 'Like you can talk.'

Luna Eclipse scowled at him, but stopped talking.

Ladybug held the device up. 'No more evildoing for you, little akuma.' She dropped it, then stomped on it as hard as she could, as Luna Eclipse screamed at her. But, no butterfly was forthcoming.

'What? Where's the akuma?' Ladybug asked, bewildered.

Chat Noir smacked his forehead. 'Of course. She wasn't holding it when the akuma came for her. Catboy had it.'

With a cry, Luna Eclipse broke free, knocking the boys to their rumps. 'You'll pay for that, Ladybug,' she vowed. 'Come to me, my luna moths.'

The moths were still struggling under Ladybug's net, unable to come to her aid. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the PJ Masks turned to look at her as one, all smirking.

Luna Eclipse's fists were trembling with the force of her rage. 'You goodie goodies are going to pay for this. Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me your Miraculouses and I might spare you.'

Ladybug and Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at each other.

'Sure, whatever you say, Kid,' Chat Noir replied as he stepped toward Luna Eclipse and picked her up, pinning her arms to her sides.

Ladybug approached, inspecting Luna Eclipse's attire closely. 'Say, Owlette, where do you think the akuma is?'

Owlette skipped over, squinting up at Luna Eclipse. Ladybug lifted her up so she could see.

'I think it's in the moon on her chest,' Owlette declared. 'She had it before she was akumatised,' she enunciated the unfamiliar word carefully.

Ladybug nodded. 'I concur,' she agreed as she put Owlette down.

Reaching out, Ladybug pulled the crescent moon from Luna Eclipse's suit, then ripped it in half. The akuma struggled out and attempted to fly away. Ladybug grinned. She caught the akuma and purified it, sent out her healing charm, then waved the butterfly away.

Luna Girl hung limply in Chat Noir's arms, before she weakly stirred. 'What happened?' she asked, her eyelids drooping.

'Uh oh, looks like someone needs to go to bed,' Chat Noir teased.

'Be quiet, you, you.' Luna Girl began to snore.

Ladybug grinned as she turned to the PJ Masks. 'Do you think you can take care of her from here?'

'Yes, of course we can,' Owlette squealed in delight.

Chat Noir nodded and placed Luna Girl on the ground. Before anyone could react, the now freed luna moths swooped in, and carried Luna Girl away, quickly vanishing from sight in the darkness.

Ladybug and Chat Noir gaped, but Catboy simply shrugged. 'Happens all the time.'

Taken aback by this nonchalant attitude, Ladybug and chat Noir turned to them.

'You do know that once you catch a bad guy, they're supposed to stay caught?' Chat Noir asked.

'If we were older, yeah,' Gekko replied. 'But we're only six.'

'Besides, how much damage could she do?' Owlette shrugged.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a glance from the corners of their eyes.

'Well,' Chat Noir said, a bit too loud. 'It would seem our work here is done.'

Ladybug brought her hands together with a clap. 'Yes, it was so nice to work with you all, tonight. I hope we meet again, one day.'

Owlette leapt into Ladybug's arms for a final hug while Chat Noir shook hands with Catboy and Gekko.

'It was nice to meet you,' he told them. 'I think Paris can handle two cat themed superheroes, don't you?' he asked Catboy with a wink.

Catboy grinned back. 'Even if you are just a copy cat.'

Chat Noir reared back, offended. 'What? How dare you? Come back here, you little...' he called as Catboy dashed off into the night, giving chase almost immediately.

The others shook their heads and followed at a more sedate pace, feeling all the richer for their experiences together.

**Author's Note:**

> No one has told me the events of these two shows didn't happen at the same time. So, there is no evidence they are not the same universe.


End file.
